A general radio communication network may include a plurality of base stations. Terminals transmitting data through the radio communication network may select any one of the plurality of base stations included in the radio communication network and connect with the selected base station. The terminal may transmit data to the connected base station, and each of base stations may transmit the received data to a destination.
For the purpose of transmitting data, frequency bands are assigned to each of the base stations, and terminals connected with each of the base stations transmit data to each of the base stations based on the assigned frequency band. Interference between the adjacent base stations may occur where the same frequency is assigned to the adjacent base stations, and thus different frequency bands are assigned thereto. In order to suppress occurrence of interference signals between the different frequency bands, guard bands may be set between each of the frequency bands.
A data traffic of the radio communication network may vary according to time and location. A new base station may be newly established in an area where requests for data traffic rapidly increase, and frequency bands may be assigned to the new base station, so that the requests for data traffic which may change at any moment may be satisfied. The new base station may receive assignments of the frequency bands which are not used by the adjacent base stations. Where the frequency bands are assigned to the new base station in response to an increase in the requests for data traffic, assignments of optimum frequency bands to each of the base stations may fail.
For example, a specific base station may transmit data to a terminal using a plurality of frequency bands separated from each other. The use of a plurality of frequency bands divided into guard bands may inevitably incur a reduction in frequency utilization efficiency.